


New Friends

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Timeline What Timeline, other than that, plays fast and loose with Doctor Strange's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision makes some new friends after the break up of the Avengers leaves him all alone.





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story last summer. It was originally supposed to be a crossover with the Fantastic Beasts franchise, but I ran out of ideas and it languished in my drafts. But then I saw Captain Marvel and thought what I had so far fit with Goose. So it became a Vision and Stephen Strange and Goose friendship story.

Vision was completing a circuit of the compound. He landed on the grass and started to repeat the route on foot, more to use up time than anything else.

A swift movement in the bushes caught his eye. It appeared to be a small furry creature. He tried to adjust the focus on his ocular sensors to no avail. It disappeared before he could move closer or examine it further.

The next day he repeated the same circuit and saw the same creature again. He was able to get closer this time. It paused when he approached. He searched his databases and found that such animals typically responded better if a person made himself appear smaller. He crouched down and tried to look non-threatening. The animal – a common house cat, he could now recognize – considered him, but ultimately ran away before he could move nearer.

This pattern continued for the next few weeks. He had little experience with non-human animals and none with domestic pets. However, he unaccountably wanted to attract the cat and spend more time with it. He made soft cooing noises. He crooked his finger, mimicking a come-hither gesture that he had seen others use. At one point, the cat approached and Vision’s hand was only a few inches away, but she changed its mind at the last moment, flying off into the distance.

He adjusted his approach upon further research. He left food on a plate near the bushes where the cat frequented; he only hoped that it would not attract other creatures. When he returned later the same day, the plate was empty. The next morning he brought another plate and decided to simply sit in the grass and soak in the sunshine. Despite the rarity of his need for sleep, he enjoyed relaxation. He let his mind drift, turning off all unnecessary neural processes. When he came to awareness again, the cat was sniffing his hand tentatively.

He closed his eyes while facing the cat and looked away as several articles recommended. When he opened his eyes again, the cat was still in the same spot. He tentatively reached out to scratch the animal’s ears. She rubbed her head against his hand. He chuckled at the tickling sensation of her fur against his skin.

He was in awe of the creature’s bright green eyes and variegated orange coat. Her fur was admirably soft. He continued running his hand over the cat and could feel vibrations that he recognized as purring, which apparently could indicate anything from contentment to anxiety. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes. Vision found himself smiling. He believed that the word he was looking for was “cute.” The cat was cute.

Now that he had an opportunity to observe the cat up close, he could see that she wore a collar. He was relieved that she had a home to go to. Vision was looking at the name tag, which read “Goose,” when a glowing circle appeared in front of him. A thin man with distinct graying hair at the temples stepped through and said, “Back away from the creature.”

Living among the Avengers had rather inoculated Vision to the oddities of the world, but this was new even for him. He studied the man’s robes with interest, deciding to comply for now. “This is merely a cat.”

“No, it’s not. I track threats from other worlds and realms that may cause trouble on Earth, and this is among the highest on the list. I followed the creature’s path from New Mexico to New York. We have to contain it.”

“Without harming the creature, I presume?” Vision was prepared to defend his new friend against this stranger. Alien or not, the creature had done nothing wrong.

The man looked sharply at Vision. “Ideally. But if it is a choice between the inhabitants of this planet and _this_ , I will choose humanity every time.” The man’s frown traveled from Vision’s face to the smaller being at his feet. “And I have some questions for you as well.”

Goose had continued to weave in and out between Vision’s legs. He reached down to scratch her ears, still feeling the faint vibration of her purr. “I will endeavor to answer your questions, but I do not believe that Goose means anyone any harm. She has been friendly enough.”

“Maybe not, but sometimes power that great is too dangerous to be free in the world.” Vision frowned at that. It was not true. The man bent closer to Goose, who hissed menacingly, not being helpful to Vision’s argument. He conjured another set of flat, glowing circles in front of his hands and extended them toward Goose. She snapped her jaws idly, causing them to dissipate.

Goose merely raised a paw to her muzzle and began grooming herself. The stranger considered Goose thoughtfully before holding out his hand to Vision. “I’m Doctor Stephen Strange, by the way.”

“Vision.”

“You’re still with the Avengers?” For some reason, Vision did not feel compelled to ask what Doctor Strange knew of the Avengers and why they did not know him. Despite recognizing a need for caution, he felt that the stranger was on their side.

“Yes, what remains of the Avengers.”

“Are they here?”

“Not currently. Colonel Rhodes is away on an assignment, and Mr. Stark is on vacation.”

“Alright. This creature can stay here for now.” Vision did not appreciate Doctor Strange’s arrogance in unilaterally making such a decision, but he would prefer to take care of Goose himself, so he did not protest. “I will work on something better to contain it.”

“I will guard her carefully.” Goose did appear to have latched onto him. She now had her front paws draped over his foot.

“Good. Notify me at once if anything changes.” He handed Vision a card with several phone numbers on it. “Call me any time day or night.”

“Of course.” With a final nod, Doctor Strange disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived. Vision picked up his new charge, who only mewed softly at him, and carried her into the compound.

Several weeks later Vision was sitting in the common area with Goose curled up beside him when another circle appeared in front of him without setting off a single alarm. He desperately needed to fix this hole in their security systems.

Doctor Strange stepped into the room, an armful of books under his arm. “Is all well?” He placed the books on the coffee table in front of Vision.

“Yes.” Vision looked down fondly at his frequent companion. Goose had remained by his side while he read, examined the security footage of the compound, and wrote out his half-hearted, misleading reports about the possible whereabouts of their former teammates. “She has not done anything out of the ordinary.” Goose raised her head to stare at their visitor.

“Do you think she will allow me to pick her up? I want to try something.”

Doctor Strange moved closer and Goose stood, all her hair standing on end. “It seems that she is not amenable to your proposition. What do you wish to do?” Vision angled his body in front of Goose.

Doctor Strange noted Vision’s reaction. “Nothing to harm her, I promise. It is merely a small scanning spell. I wish to know more about her origins.” He gestured to the books that he had brought. “I thought perhaps we could trade information for information. I’ve been doing some research into you and that stone in your forehead if you would like to see what I’ve found.”

Goose had begun to settle down and crawled into Vision’s lap. He stroked her head and ears gently. “Are you attempting to bribe me, Doctor Strange?” The man had given Vision no reason to distrust to him, and he was fascinated to learn more about the doctor’s skills and his own nature, but a hint of wariness remained.

Strange shrugged unrepentantly. “If you’d like to think of it that way, I suppose so, but I prefer to see it as helping each other toward a mutual goal. I promise that the spell will not cause the creature the slightest discomfort. Just hold her still.”

Vision thought for a moment, but nodded his head agreeably. He kept his hands anchored around Goose’s body. Strange concentrated and a golden glow appeared all around Goose. The sorcerer was apparently true to his word because only yawned and shook her head. After only a few moments, the glow dissipated. Goose climbed down from Vision’s lap and ran in the direction of the residential area. “Thank you. That was all I needed.”

“What now?”

“Now, I will leave you these books to study. Keep an eye on Goose. I’ll be back in a few weeks. I trust you still have my card in case anything comes up?” Upon Vision’s confirmatory nod, Stephen left with a flourish of his cape. Vision settled in to examine the new books.

Over the next few months, Stephen visited several more times. Their conversations provided Vision a welcome respite from the frequent solitude of the compound. They always began by discussing Goose and the Stone. Stephen brought him more books every time and accepted the return of the previous batch; he answered Vision’s questions thoroughly, seeming to relish the attention he always paid to the reading. But the topics swiftly changed to other books they had read, the state of the world at large, and new surgical techniques that Stephen ached to try. Vision was happy to act as an understanding ear. They played chess together, and Stephen even came close to defeating Vision.

During one such visit, Stephen was sipping a cup of tea. Goose had even warmed up enough to Stephen that she curled up beside him. Stephen gave Vision an odd, piercing look before saying, “I saw on the news the other night that you and Stark came close to catching your old friends again in London.”

Vision maintained his pose, keeping his face carefully blank as he examined the board in front of him. “Ah, yes, it was most unfortunate that we failed to apprehend them. We found their safehouse only minutes after they evacuated.” Vision made his move. He was grateful that he was able to control his synthetic body better than the average person.

“Yes, truly a shame.” Stephen’s gaze fell to his pieces while he absent-mindedly brushed a finger over Goose’s head, but Vision could sense that his attention was not on the game. “Were you aware that I have been tracking a particular energy signature, quite similar to yours in fact, across the world these last few months?”

It was a struggle to keep his composure now. Stephen could only be referring to one person. Vision’s brain worked quickly through all the possible scenarios that flowed from Stephen revealing this. He suddenly realized that some time had passed and Stephen was no longer making any pretense of looking at the board. Vision had to say something. “I was not.”

“It is curious. Those traces of energy were in London the night of the news report and Edinburgh, Scotland the day after.”

“That is curious.” Stephen narrowed his eyes at Vision, who suspected that he had no hope of deceiving the sorcerer, but he had to try until he had more proof that Stephen knew everything.

“What is even more curious is that the energy was much stronger in Edinburgh.” He paused for effect, reminding Vision forcefully of Mr. Stark. “Almost twice as strong.”

“Odd,” Vision responded drily, at least he hoped.

Amusement and exasperation struggled in Stephen’s eyes. “And you were still in the area, were you not?”

“Yes, I stayed several days longer than Mr. Stark to assist in the investigation.”

“I can only imagine.” Stephen broke into open sarcasm. Vision was certain now that Stephen knew the truth. “I trust that I am not being misunderstood.”

“No, Stephen, I believe I understand you perfectly. And I trust you have not shared this information with the United Nations?”

“No one has asked me, and I think if anyone does, I will conveniently forget. But just be careful. If I can find this signature, other less friendly individuals can as well.”

“Thank you, Stephen, I will pass the information on.”

A swift nod was Stephen’s only acknowledgement of the statement. “It’s getting late. I need to get back to the Sanctum. If you ever need to go on a manhunt again and need a place for Goose to stay, I can watch her.”

“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” Stephen never said good bye. He simply conjured a portal and left. Vision smiled to himself as he considered where he might be called next.


End file.
